kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Deleted
Deleted is the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. This marks the official return of Lance Bishop since episode 15. Synopsis Judy begins to go forth with her plans to takeover, and uses Lance's memory loss to her advantage. Meanwhile, Terry and Jennifer find out a dark secret about Eric. Plot Matthew and Kacey go to the hospital where Lance is still recovering. The doctors tell him that Lance has amnesia and it is unknown whether or not he’ll recover from it. Kacey tries to talk to Lance but doesn’t remember her. At CyberVex, Co-director Walsh tells the director that the new hyperdrive mode is nearly complete. The Walsh then says that the creator (referring to the creator as her) will be arriving with the finished product once it’s complete. Then Walsh asks who the first user will be. The director says that he has his choices already set, giving Walsh three different pictures; Matthew, Lance, and Judy. Terry tells Jennifer that he has suspicions about NEO. Jennifer say that the NEO’s mission is the same as theirs, why would NEO fight shifters and work with them. He say he doesn’t know but has an idea to find out. He says that they should spy on Eric. At the Hospital, Matthew tells Lance and Kacey that he is going back to the apartment to get the Beetle Driver, thinking it will bring some of Lance’s memory back. Matthew leaves, but comes back in. Lance and Kacey ask him why he came back, and Matthew says that he needs to tell Lance something and tells Kacey to go get snacks from the vending machine. Kacey leaves and Matthew tells Lance that he can’t trust CyberVex and says that NEO has a plan to take them down. He says that CyberVex has been working with shifters and using the riders as puppets. He then says that the other Matthew is an imposter. Lance says that he’ll help in anyway. Matthew tells him to retrieve the Beetle Driver. Matthew leaves and Kacey returns. Later in that night, Jennifer and Brett have been following Eric for hours and seemed to have no evidence of anything suspicious. Then Eric confronts a group of homeless people and transforms. Three of the homeless people turn into shifters but look different from the usual ones. He takes them out, but he then starts to get a headache. He then turns into a shifter. He then tries to attack the other homeless people. Terry comes out and transforms. He fights Eric until Eric retreats. Terry and Jennifer then chases after him, only to find him human with no memory of becoming a shifter. The next day, Jennifer and Terry put Eric in a holding cell. Judy comes up and asks Jennifer why he’s in there, and Jennifer lies saying that he needed somewhere to sleep. Judy believes her and then asks Jennifer if she is still having PTSD problems. Jennifer says yeah, and Judy tells her to go to a doctor she knows, and he’ll solve all her issues. She gives her the address and walks off. Terry asks Jennifer why she lied, and Jennifer says that she thinks Eric still has a human side. Terry says since he’s a shifter, he has killed a person and taken their form. Jennifer says that the person could possibly still be alive. But she tells Terry to search for the person he may have duplicated while she goes to the doctor. Judy calls Matthew to come to a parking lot with Lance where she says she needs backup. They leave as Lance gets checked out of the hospital. Jennifer goes into the doctor’s office; the doctor says that he needs to do a safe operation that will cure her. He closes the door as a faded shifter face appears on his face. Beetle and Cyber go to the parking lot, but only see Wasp. Wasp thanks Beetle. Beetle then enters break mode and points his sword at Cyber.